


Dan Howell, Trash Man

by pete_za



Series: WWTD (What Would They Do): Imagine Your OTP Like Never Before [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Phan - Freeform, dan is a shitlord, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phil gets sassy, things get a little dirty in the end ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pete_za/pseuds/pete_za
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Imagine Person A tells Person B to take out the trash. Person B then picks up Person A and puts them in the trash bin.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan Howell, Trash Man

“PHIL!” Dan yelled from his bedroom, “Can you _PLEASE_ take out the trash! I can smell the stench the way in my room!”

 

Phil stomped loudly across the hall to confront his lazy boyfriend.

 

“I’m trying to edit a video Dan; I’ll do it later okay?” He ran an exhausted hand through his hair.

 

Dan’s dark eyes flicked over Phil’s worn appearance: star wars pajama pants, an old Uni shirt, a horribly unshaved face, and a mane that hadn’t been groomed in a couple of days. He looked like he had pulled two weeks worth of all nighters. “You _look_ like you need a break…So take out the trash. While you’re at it, take a shower you almost smell as bad as the rubbish.” Dan turned back around in his swivel chair to face his computer.

 

Phil gasped at Dan’s harsh statement. “Fine Dan, whatever I’ll– ” The shorter boy stopped abruptly to stare at whatever Dan was doing on his desktop computer. He started to splutter, “Y-you’re not even working on anything! You’re scrolling through tumblr!”

 

“I certainly _am_ doing something,” Dan said matter-of-factly, keeping his expression blank, “I’m keeping the meme content on my blog dank and updated.”

 

“Bullshit,” Phil narrowed his eyes and strode further into Dan’s room.

 

With the initial shock of his boyfriend cursing keeping him frozen, Phil scooped Dan out of his swivel chair and threw him across his shoulder.

 

“What the fuck! _Philip_! Put me down!”

 

Phil persisted through the manic kicks of Dan as he walked them into the kitchen.

 

“What are you _doing_ Phil.” Dan didn’t ask a question. It was practically a plea.

 

“I’m taking out the trash,” Phil responded as he pulled Dan from the position on his shoulders and into the overflowing trash receptacle. There was a _whoosh_ as some of the trash was displaced.

 

“Your personality is kind of stinky Dan, the least I can do is put you with your kind. Also, dealing with all this filth has made me feel the need to shower.” Phil started to walk away before backtracking to the doorframe to make his final statement. “I forgot to tell you but,  _don’t forget to take out the trash_.”


End file.
